This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Traditionally, battery-powered thermostats have included mechanical push buttons for operating the thermostat. But in many of today's electronic devices, touchscreen technology has become very popular. For example, many of today's electronic devices include capacitive touchscreens built into the display itself, giving the user very bright and crisp graphics, as they are very often used with dot matrix type displays.